Back to Wonderland
by RayRay Logan
Summary: ALice has been gone 3 years. now it's time to go back to Wonderland. I suck at summarys, but the storys good i promise. One-Shot, Enjoy. And Review.


Back to Wonderland

(3 years after Alice left the 2nd time)

"She's forgotten, hasn't she Absalom?" The White Queen asked.

"Stupid girl of course not, I have spent years watching over her. She remembers us all. But the world above... it is a strange place. It has a way of crushing the spirit and killing the things we hold dear." Absalom said as he watched a rocking horse float by and realized how much he missed his home.

"I think we should send Chess!" The White Queen said excitedly. "He would know exactly what to say to get her to come home."

"Perhaps" replied Absalom, "but he does tend to get distracted, and how would he know where to find her."

"God, Abs, will you just tell me who I should send, I'm beginning to think I should go myself."

"Now there is a brilliant plan my queen."

"NO, Abs, I haven't left Underland in years, I'm not even sure how long it's been, and I couldn't survive up there!"

"No one is asking you to stay up there forever, just find her, and bring her home. This place has not been the same without her, the twins don't finish each other's sentences or argue, the Bandersnatch doesn't growl and even Chess, who cares about no one, is sad. If not for Underland, or her, do it for Hatter. It's getting harder and harder to pull him back for the edge of madness. He is your best friend. He doesn't even make hats anymore. You must do this. I will set things up, a temporary job where she will be drawn and when she looks up and realizes that it's you, explain about Hatter and tell her we need her to COME HOME!" Absalom said, shouting by the end of his monologue.

"OKAY….Jezz Abs, you're starting to rant like Hatter does, or use to….I miss my friend, if we bring her home, to Underland, do you think she'll stay this time? I will not permit her to break his heart a 3rd time."

"I am sure that this time she will stay."

"Okay I'll go."

"Tell Hatter first, that boy needs something to believe in, something to live for."

~A&H~

(1 day later at the Windmill)

Hatter sat in his chair, quietly, as the Queen stood behind him, talking of thing he hadn't cared about in so long, he wasn't sure he remembered half of it. Then one word caught his attention. "Alice" The queen said. "What?" he asked his voice rusty from underuse. "I said Alice will be home soon." The queen said stunned that the Hatter had spoken. "I leave to get her today." She said hoping to draw him farther out of his self-imposed shell of a life, but he had fallen silent once again. "Goodbye Hatter I will see you again soon." Finally giving up she backed out of the Windmill and turned toward the rabbit hole that served as a portal to the Overland. It had been 2 years since Hatter had told her he would never make another hat, and frankly she had had enough.

~A&H~

1 week later

Alice walked into the hat shop she had visited once a month for the last 3 years. Something about the hats reminded her of Hatter, the colors sometimes matched all the colors of his eyes, or a hat pin would remind her of one of his. Even the top hats reminded her of Underland and the love she has left there.

The woman behind the counter was new; she looked vaguely familiar, almost like the White Queen, and couldn't have been here more than month, as that was the last time Alice had been in.

"Hello there," Alice said "I was wondering if my new hat was finished yet". The woman looked up, an almost startled look on her face. The smile that spread across her lovely features was so familiar it made Alice want to cry,_ it can't be, what would she be doing here, in London of all places, when she has a whole country to run in Underland? _

When she began to speak Alice was sure she was dreaming. "I'm afraid not, my champion, but if you would come home we can have Hatter make you a room full of hats. Come home Alice we miss you. All of us. Even Chess misses you. " "I most certainly do not" said the cat suddenly floating upside down beside Alice. "_Nope" _Alice decided "_not a dream."_ Tears began to run down her face as she rushed around the counter and hugged who she now knew was the White Queen. Chess floated beside them, disappearing and reappearing at will.

"Yes please, please, please take me home." Alice begged

"Well that was easier than I thought, I had a really good argument, starting with everyone missing you and ending at Hatter quitting the hatting business…Ops. I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"Yes, he even asked if I wanted his hat." Chess said.

"HE WHAT…? Hatter can't quit hatting it's who he is; it's what makes Hatter….Hatter! And he _offered_ Chess his HAT! Come on, it's time to go home." Alice said worriedly.

~A&H~

Hatter was sitting quietlyin a corner when Alice walked into the room. _ Humm how strange, Hatter just sitting there, not talking or asking funny riddles, it's kind of scary. _Alice thought about what to say to him all the way to the windmill, He just seemed too normal, not at all like the crazy, funny, sweet, and completely mad Hatter she knew and loved.

"Hello Hatter" he said nothing

"Did you ever find out why a raven is like a writing desk?" she asked.

Worried when he didn't respond, Alice crept closer, "Hatter? Are you okay?" She crept closer still until she could almost touch him. "HATTER" she screamed at last. Still he showed no response, just stared blankly out of the window.

"Hatter come back to me, please." She begged with tears rolling down her pale face and onto her signature blue dress. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Suddenly she was pushed against a wall. Hatters face so close all she could see were his eyes. "Hatter" she whispered.

"Alice, my Alice could it really be you, I thought you had forgotten me again. Or do you still believe me to be a dream." A smile suddenly touched his features "Someone would have to be half mad to dream me up"

"And I am completely mad so you see; you couldn't possibly be a dream. Oh, my dear sweet Hatter, how I have missed you."

"And I have missed you and your muchness."

His face drew closer to hers, and finally after 3 years of waiting, he did what he should have done 3 years ago on the day she left, his painted lips met hers in a kiss so sweet that even the angels wept, when they pulled away Alice said "I love you my Mad Hatter" "And I love you, my sweet, sweet Alice." He replied.

The End


End file.
